Entwined Paths
by XxSilverliningxX
Summary: Soaring raven and pure sky must battle as one against the endless night. The clans are unknowing of the lurking danger hiding. One thing is for sure, however, no one is to be trusted.


**I have received a suggestion, via PM to add the prolouge to this story. As this takes place in Starclan, none of the characters I have recived will be used. **

**Disclaimer- All rights of Warriors go straight to Erin Hunter. **

* * *

**Prolouge**

A ginger tom watched as his fellow Starclan warriors approached the clearing, his green eyes searching for familiar faces. He nodded out of respect as a grey she-cat and a flat face found her way out of the large crowd. The she-cat returned the gesture before speaking.

"Hello Firestar." she rasped. "I suppose you have a good reason for calling all of us here." other cats in the crowd mewed in agreements.

"I suppose you are all aware of the new prophecy?" he asked. Some of the cats hissed and bristled. A certain voice pierced the air.

"Thunderclan is the clan to be feared for!" a bluish grey she-cat yowled. "The enemy is right at their camp!" She bristled as another cat approached, this time a dark brown tabby tom with large muscles.

"We cannot assume that Featherstar won't be able to lead them out of the darkness." he meowed, his amber eyes staring straight into her blue ones. The she-cat narrowed her eyes.

"But this...this is something we cannot control. Dovepetal's kits-" a cat started to meow but fell silent under a large tom's gaze.

"My daughter is loyal and her kits will be as well." the black tom growled. "Do you doubt the cats that hold my blood?" the cat shrank back as Firestar spoke up.

"No one is saying that, Nightstorm, but keep in mind how dangerous these kits are. They will shake the clans to their roots and test loyalty. Besides, only one will be a danger." he mewed. Nightstorm held his gaze steadily, bristling until his mate brushed against him. Firestar jumped onto a rock, his meow loud and clear.

"We cannot do much, but we are able to guide our clans' paws. Bramblestar has chosen well for a leader and her deputy is strong as well."

"Not to mention arrogant." a voice interrupted. All the cats turned to see a small she-cat with dark finger fur and dark green eyes.

"Russetfur." Firestar greeted. Russetfur bowed her head.

"How can we be sure Sunstream won't be another Tigerclaw?" she challenged. The air around them turned cold as all of Starclan bristled at the thought of one of the most powerful enemies. "He was a former warrior from Riverclan. We can't trust him. There's no way to tell how he'll end up."

"You're right," the blue cat earlier meowed. "there is no way of telling how he would end up. But I trust hi ,Which is something I suggest you all to do as well." she flicked her ear. " Featherstar chose him as he has courage and was willing to risk his life for his clan. We cannot repeat our mistake from last time. We must tell them." a white tom spoke up.

"We cannot. The kits are too young. If the other clans find out,they may try to kill them." he meowed as others hissed angrily.

"Windclan will do no such thing!" a black tom yowled.

"Neither would Shadowclan." another hissed.

"Or Riverclan!" a voice chimed.

"Silence!" Firestar's tail twitched. "Fighting won't solve anything. I agree with Bluestar. They must be prepared should the kit follow the wrong path." the other cats murmured among themselves.

"But can such young ones handle a large responsibility?" A voice yowled. "Surely we can wait?" other cats also murmured.

"Fine. We will wait until they are apprentices." Firestar agreed.

"Hopefully until then, they will remain safe." the blue she-cat murmured. "For the sake of the clans."

* * *

"Poor Dovepetal." Dawnwhisper meowed sympatheticly. "She's in pure agony and her mate isn't even here yet to comfort her." A pretty white cat shook her head.

"Don't worry, the dawn patrol will be back quickly." she assured her friend. "I just hope Lilyleaf can handle it. She is a new medicine cat after all. I'm not sure Goldenleaf shared enough information with her."

"Ahem," a voice meowed behind them. A black tabby cat with a white chest and tail crossly flicked her ear. "Dovepetal's kits are born. Is the father here yet?" a ginger tom that resembled a fox bounced towards the food pile, dropping a mouse among other animals.

"We're back!" the tom announced. "But I found a mouse the hunting patrol left-" he was interrupted as a golden brown blur streaked straight to the nursery.

"Where's Dovepetal?" he demanded. "Where are my kits?" the black she-cat brushed past Dawnwhisper and Snowwing towards the nursery. They doubtfully followed, wanting to see the kits but didn't quite like her mate.

"Two toms and a she-cat." the black she-cat announced. The golden brown tom licked Dovepetal's face who half-heartedly returned the lick. One of the toms was pure white, resembling Dovepetal's white spots while the other was a chestnut brown. Strangely, one of the kits, the she-cat, was a black color. Dovepetal almost flinched when she saw this.

"Let's name this one Skykit," her tail gently flicked the white kit. "And this one should be Stormkit." her mate muzzled Dovepetal, deciding a name for their daughter.

"And this one should be Nightkit." he murmured. The medicine cat flinched when she heard that name, her green eyes wide. The two she-cats cooed at the newly born kits while kits three moons curiously observed the three kits.

The medicine rushed out of the nursery. Did they know the power those kits possessed? There is no way of preventing a fight.

She'll have to keep a close eye on those kits. A _very_ close eye.

* * *

**Please note that while the PROLOUGE is up, the submit a cat is still open. I have received three threats or warnings of being reported. So two more and I will cancel the submit. **


End file.
